


For Always and Forever

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [12]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>February 13: Love is the fire of life -- consuming, purifying.</em>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	For Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> _February 13: Love is the fire of life -- consuming, purifying._

Vida gives him a big grin before launching herself at him.

“It's perfect, Nick, she's gonna love it.”

“You think?” Nick asks, turning the ring over in his hand. It wasn't too gaudy, a simple gold ring with a small white diamond in the center. It had been Udonna's engagement ring, which she had given to Nick when he told his parents he was gonna propose to Maddie.

Leanbow had looked at him, proud and smiling, and hugged him. Udonna had clapped her hands happily and took the ring off her finger, saying it would be her honor to have Maddie wear it.

Nick had tried not to accept but his mother wasn't having any of it.

Now the hard part came: actually saying the words to Maddie.

~

He had talked to Vida about it too. He had wanted her advice on how he should go about asking. Vida seemed pretty ecstatic about his plan to marry her sister, which made Nick hopeful that Maddie would say yes. He had wanted her to say yes badly, but he had no idea that she would; that's what made him nervous. He was about to put his heart on the line and it was terrifying, pretty much more terrifying than being a power ranger had been.

Nick didn't have any delusions about himself, he didn't think of himself as anybody all that special, but Maddie was. He knew she was way too good for him, but he wanted to try to be good for her too. He had wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

~

He took her out star-gazing after dinner. He wanted to propose somewhere they could be alone and not stared at – everybody at Rootcore would be staring at them, he knew, especially with his parents and Vida in on his plan (Vida no doubt told both Xander and Chip, and his mother probably told Clare so everyone would be smiling idiotically at the both of them and it would tip off Maddie something was up).

They were both lying on the blanket Maddie had brought outside with them.

“Maddie?” he said, turning his cheek to hers.

“Yeah?”

“Will you marry me?”

There was a moment of silence in which Nick thought she was going to say no, but then...she took his hand in hers. “Yes!”

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her most ardently.


End file.
